Adjustable suspension systems of vehicles are known. One typical system provides ride-height adjustment so that, for example, a higher ride height may be available for off-highway travel. Several ride height settings may be provided, including for example a low setting for high-speed highway travel. Adjustable height suspension is generally selected manually by the vehicle driver, though a default setting may be provided at each engine start.
Another kind of adjustable suspension is adopted to vary damping and/or shock absorption to give a ride quality that can be characterized as hard or soft. Again, ride quality is generally selected manually by the driver.
A vehicle driver may not know if a particular vehicle is fitted with an adjustable suspension system, and even with such knowledge the driver may not know which of several suspension settings is appropriate for the terrain across which the vehicle is to travel. Some adjustable suspension systems are relatively complex, and it would be desirable to aid the driver in obtaining the best setting(s) for a given terrain.
One solution is to provide adaptive suspension whereby the vehicle is itself capable of adjusting suspension parameters according to conditions of use. Such systems may be relatively unsophisticated, and provide for example an increased ride height in response to repeated large displacements of the vehicle wheels relative to the vehicle body. Such systems cannot prepare the vehicle for a change in terrain, and thus an unaware driver may risk damage to a vehicle and/or injury to occupants in case of the sudden occurrence of an unapparent topographical feature.
A predictive system for suspension control is desirable whereby a vehicle suspension automatically adopts a configuration best suited to the terrain ahead of the vehicle.